First Kiss
by AnimeObsessedGirl
Summary: It's the almost the end of the summer and the remaining Seigaku regulars will soon be going to high school, leaving only their precious kouhai behind. They want to make the best of their time; so expectedly, Ryoma and Sakuno will be involved! One-shot, RyoSaku


**First Kiss**

Author: AnimeObsessedGirl

Summary: It's the almost the end of the summer and the remaining Seigaku regulars will soon be going to high school, leaving only their precious kouhai behind. They want to make the best of their time; so expectedly, Ryoma and Sakuno will be involved! RyoSaku love :3 ️

Language: English

Rated: K+

Category: Romance/Humor

Characters: E. Ryoma and R. Sakuno

Disclaimers: Do you _really _think I own the Prince of Tennis?

**A/N: **If you love reading RyoSaku one-shots, why not make some? That's my philosophy, anyways. First first-shot (lousy pun), probably sucks! Please enjoy.

* * *

**Ryoma's POV**

_Bang._

Ryoma threw his ringing alarm clock onto the floor, going through his 4th one that year. Light filtered through his windows as he promptly tossed his covers over his head. Summer was almost over, and while Ryoma could take naps during class (he never did listen to the lectures sensei gave) he wanted to get in a few extra hours without any interruptions.

Of course, it's not like Ryoma has good luck. Because, after all, his teammates just slammed his door open, disturbing the beautiful five- no, make that four seconds of peace and tranquility.

"Ochibi! Let's gooo!"

And so Echizen Ryoma, soon-to-be 3rd year, was hauled out of his own house. Just like that.

* * *

**Sakuno's POV**

"... mm, mm, that's that, so make sure you come! I'll be coming over to get you soon... Ja, see you there!"

Sakuno clicked the off button once done listening to her friend's speech about how they should spend time with the regulars, since "now all of them except Ryoma-sama will be going to Seigaku high!" She also distinctly remembered in the midst of Tomoka's chattering that they were to meet at the park near the middle school.

_Mou... _Sakuno thought, pulling out every single outfit in her closet. She picked out a green shirt, looking at how it fit in front of her mirror before throwing it onto her carpet. Opening her drawers, she finally picked out a white tube top and a frilly denim skirt.

After getting dressed, she began doing her braids. A few minutes later the doorbell rang, with Tomoka bursting into her bedroom.

"Sakuno! Let's gooo!"

That was how Ryuzaki Sakuno was put into the same situation as Ryoma.

* * *

**Ryoma's POV**

Before he could blink, Ryoma was brought out of his room into grassy scenery. He sat up on the bench he was apparently placed on, and almost instinctively began scanning his surroundings. Surprisingly, no one was to be found besides a few families and some couples. Although he didn't see his senpai-tachi, he Ryoma could swear he heard Kikumaru-senpai calling him earlier. Of course, he reasoned, it could also be the side-effects of over napping.

He stood up and walked to the nearest vending machine, where he placed in some money for his grape Ponta. Coincidentally, Ryoma noticed another relatively new-looking Ponta in the dispenser as he took his own out. He pulled the surplus drink out, deciding to save it for later.

Ryoma walked back to the bench he was previously sitting on and opened his can. Sipping the drink, he looked forward, where he saw a girl with two ridiculously long braids wandering around the park. She was sighing as she came to sit next to him.

"Mou..." she whimpered. "I was braiding my hair, ne? Then Tomo-chan came to get me; first she's at my house, next thing I can remember is that I'm here."

"Che." Ryoma said. He watches, amused, at how quickly the girl's face turned a cherry red as he watched her take in the fact that she wasn't the only one sitting on the bench.

"R-r-r-Ryoma kun!" She exclaimed rather loudly. She stood up quickly, her hands going straight up to her hair, for reasons Ryoma did not know, until he saw how they only one braid was done and the other left unfinished.

"A-ano, Ryoma-kun..." she said meekly.

"Nani?"

"Do you know where the senpai-tachi are?"

Ryoma was slightly offended by how she was looking for the senpai-tachi while he was right here. He knew that over the couple of years that Ryuzaki cheered for him something in his heart yearned for her, but of course Ryoma shrugged it off. And now what should he do if the only non-annoying female he knew (besides his Kaa-san and cousin) moved on to some other guy?

Shaking his head free of these thoughts, Ryoma cleared his mind as his ruffled emerald tresses swayed around of his face.

"Ryuzaki." He called.

"…"

"Ryuzaki."

"…"

"Ryuzaki!" Ryoma yelled, getting impatient.

"H-h-hai!" Sakuno jumped.

"You're looking for the senpais..." he stated.

"H-hai!"

"And you're not looking for me?"

* * *

**Sakuno's POV**

Everything happened so fast that she couldn't had no idea what was occuring. She knew she was being dragged out by Tomo-chan, but even this speed was so unnatural for her that Sakuno couldn't help but worry. Minutes flew past before Sakuno even realized that she had left her own house. Although, she thought, with her directional challenges, this wasn't so unusual.

What was unusual, though, was how she had ended up at a park. The trees were looming over her as she stared at the vast, grassy area. There were little kids laughing as they ran on the play-sets. Sakuno suspected that the park was where they were meeting the Seigaku regulars, but to make she was right, she turned to ask Tomo-chan.

...

Tomo-chan.

Right.

"N-n-nani?!" she gasped. She spun her head around quickly as she briefly searched for Tomoka with no luck. With her best friend nowhere to be found, Sakuno soon realized she was all alone. She became anxious and started fretting. Walking to a bench with her head down, tears began to well up in Sakuno's eyes.

_Why am I all alone? Where is Tomo-chan? Mou, why do I always get lost? Kami-sama, doushita...?_

Thoughts began storming through her head as her bangs blocked her view of sight as she began questioning herself, no doubt blocking out everything outside her sight.

Sakuno tried mentally retracing her steps with no success. Finally, something in her brain clicked as she recalled her obaa-chan's advice on how to retain information on things since she gets lost so often. Guided by advice, she began listing out what she remembered..

"Mou..." she whimpered." I was braiding my hair, ne? Then Tomo-chan came to get me; first she's at my house, next thing I can remember is that I'm here."

"Che." A familiar voice said.

Sakuno looked up to see the one and only golden eyes of her crush, Echizen Ryoma. Naturally, her face flushed red in embarrassment.

"R-r-r-ryoma kun!" She exclaimed. Sakuno's hands immediately went up to her hair, remembering that she had not finished braiding. She turned her head down as she heard a chuckle from the tennis prodigy.

Thinking why _he_ would be here, Sakuno guessed that the popular Ice Prince was also meeting with their sempais. Assuming that he came here to meet with them, she asked him a question that threw him off-guard.

"A-ano, Ryoma-kun..." her timid voice began.

"Nani?"

"Do you know where the senpai-tachi are?"

Sakuno soon saw anger and jealousy appear on to his cat-like face. One second later, though, it seemed to have disappeared.

_I must have been hallucinating... hai, that makes so much more sense._

She was deep in thought, wondering whether emotions really did appear on their school's heartthrob, when she heard him calling her name.

"H-h-hai!" Sakuno quickly replied.

"You're looking for the sempais." Ryoma said monotonously.

"H-hai!"

The next sentence Sakuno heard blew her mind, or at least the part that was still existent.

"And you're not looking for me?"

* * *

**Seigaku Regular's POV**

The Seigaku regulars were all behind a hedge, watching their precious kouhai finally blink him out of a daze. He had the blankest look on his face as he looked through his surroundings. When he got to the shrubbery, though, it seemed as if he noticed where they were hiding. Just as Eiji was about to jump out of the hedge, thinking they'd been caught, Ryoma eyes went back to a vending machine near the entrance of the park.

"Whew!" Momo said relieved. They had almost been caught, almost causing their plan _Operation Make Ochibi Fall in Love with Sakuno-Chan! _to end with a failure.

"Saa..." Fuji started. "We can't be caught that easily, Momo."

"Fuji is correct." Inui commented. "When he became clearly conscious again, there was only a mere 6.7% chance that Echizen would've caught us. Even then, my data tells me that he would only think of us as an illusionary obstacle. Demo, if he did realize our plan... hm, data, ii data..."

The rest of the regulars sweat-dropped as Eiji asked, "Nya, Momo-chin, did you put an extra Ponta for Ochibi?"

"Hai, Eiji-senpai," Momo replied. "He'll know who to give it to soon enough."

Momo and Eiji made an evil face as Fuji opened his eyes, smiling sadistically. Kaidoh was glaring at Momo while Oishi tried to prevent the brewing fight. Kawamura began his BURNING routine as Tezuka began reading his novel.

"Senpais! Senpais!" a voice whispered. The regulars stopped what they were doing as they noticed Tomoka slowing creeping towards them. She pointed towards some trees, where they saw Sakuno frantically looking around.

"Stage one, complete. Stage two, complete. Now commencing Stage Ochibi and Sakuno-chan!" Eiji whispered excitedly. All heads turned to watch Sakuno talking to herself as Ryoma smirked as he watched her. He began speaking to her, as they bemusedly watched Sakuno's face turn a whole new level of red.

"When will some action start? Damn that Echizen, the Gods of Dates will curse him," Momo ranted, Eiji nodding at his every word. Right after Momo finished, they discreetly heard Ryoma speak with a layer of jealousy over his voice. What their ears perceived made them all grin like the Chesire cat.

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

Sakuno blinked, obviously confused. Here she was, all flustered from one statement that came out of the Ice Prince's mouth.

Ryoma watched Sakuno try and cover up, "I-i-iie, Ryoma-kun! You were already here, so I had assumed… b-but aren't you looking for senpai-tachi t-too? Tomo-chan said we were going to meet them, demo I couldn't find her! I-i wasn't trying to exclude you!"

He smirked, leaning even closer to her. "So… you meant that you were also looking for _me_?"

Sakuno's face turned red as she looked down. "A-ano..."

_Smack._

Sakuno's eyes widened as she felt something on her lips. Her expression turned into embarrassment as she realized the only thing that could have happened.

"Ryoma-kun… Did you k-kiss me?"

The latter replied with another kiss, this one more passionate than the smack-kiss he gave her. Sakuno gave in as the world around them seemed to fade away.

Ryoma, too, enjoyed this moment of pleasure until his gracious luck ruined it.

"Ochibi's a _man_!" He keenly heard. Ryoma sharply swung his head around after hearing his unfortunate nickname that was only said among a certain group of people. Getting up, he walked over and stepped through large bush catching his laughing senpai's giggling like crazed maniacs.

Sakuno quickly rushed to where Ryoma was, and as soon as she, too, saw the senpai-tachi and Tomo-chan, her pleased smile shattered as she became mortified.

"Ne, ne, Sakuno, I can't believe you! Eh, you were so k-a-w-a-i-i back there!" Tomoka said excitedly.

"Finally put the moves on her, Echizen? Guessing that was your first kiss, huh?" Momo joked.

Ryoma smirked as Sakuno became beet-red.

"M-momo senpai, I'm sure I wasn't-"

"Yadda."

"Yadda?" The regulars said in unison?

_'So I wasn't his first,'_ Sakuno thought sadly. '_Mou… '  
_

Noticing her dejected face, Ryoma unexpectedly swung his arm around Sakuno as he tilted his head back.

"My first kiss, senpai-tachi… was a girl with wobbly hips."

* * *

**Extra A/N: I updated First Kiss. When I looked over it, I was not overall pleased with the many mistakes. Hope you enjoyed the new version!**

* * *

One-shot completed! Wow, being in author has really gotten to me... Lots and lots of work. Finally done with this though!

Sorry about the awkward switch of POV's... I'm trying out different writing styles.

How was it? Please R&R- flames are accepted, just don't kill me... Comments and suggestions are definitely welcomed, please take part! Let me know if there are any grammatical errors, onegai! ~AnimeObsessedGirl~


End file.
